Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a system and method of limiting vertical axis augmentation in a flight control system of a rotorcraft.
Description of Related Art
Conventionally, certain rotorcraft have employed some level of vertical axis control authority in a fly by wire flight control system. The vertical axis control authority is limited to prevent an unintentionally commanded rotor overspeed and declutching of the rotor system from the engine. One shortcoming of the very limited vertical axis control authority is that the vertical control laws can frequently reach an authority limit. When the vertical control laws reach the authority limit, they no longer provide benefit; however, a pure increase in the authority limit could result in the overspeed/declutch.
There is a need for an improved flight control system.